Legends:Bothawui
*Gna She'starn *Rhan'starn *Velhom'starn *Urval'starn *Sal Vhe'starn *Liah'starn *Kolme'starn *Holm'starn *Gre Shev'starn *Shevre'starn *Lev'starn *Fey'starn *Fevye'starn *Dreel'starn *Covepi'starn *Navshe'starn *Odve'starn *Mesdri'starn *Blee'starn *Breil |afiliação=*Império Comercial Herglic *Conselho Bothan *República Galáctica *Império Sith *Império Sith (Grande Guerra Sith) *Nova República *Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres *Confederação }} Bothawui foi um planeta cosmopolitano, localizado no centro do Espaço Bothano, na Orla Média. Foi o planeta natal da raça Bothano como um bom ponto central para o tráfico de informação. Também foi o centro para a Rede Espiã Bothana, que concordou largamente em ser a melhor rede de coleta de informação na Galáxia. O nome Imperial para o planeta foi Bothawui Adequada. História Começo thumb|left|As forças da [[Legends:República Galáctica|República em Bothawui.]] Bothawui foi a casa para a indústria Bothan e fazendas de grão. O planeta teve extração de minérios, tais como os minérios indígenas, uma delas, o Lidium. O planeta foi um dos velhos membros da República Galáctica, se juntando anos antes da Grande Guerra Sith. O Bothês foi uma das línguas a partir das quais se desenvolveu o Básico Padrão Galáctico. Os Bothanos colonizaram muitos planetas próximos, como Kothlis, e Bothawui se tornou a capital do Setor Bothano. A Rede Espiã Bothana foi datada nos dias da velha República. Durante a Grande Guerra Sith, Krath veio de Lannik e lutou em uma batalha no planeta, a partir do qual eles se moviam para Nova Cov e Manda. Durante a época turbulenta da Grande Guerra Galáctica, a galáxia enfrentou uma ameaça mortal na forma de um ressurgente Império Sith que começou a conquistar sistema após sistema. Em 3.671 ABY, depois de uma série de vitórias na Orla Exterior, os Sith retomaram sua atenção para o sistema Both na intenção de conquistá-lo. Isso culminou a Primeira Batalha de Bothawui, quando uma esquadra de naves de guerra imperiais atentava para a conquista do planeta, mas foram emboscados pelas forças da República, que alcançou sua primeira vitória da guerra. thumb|left|A [[Legends:Primeira Batalha de Bothawui (Grande Guerra Galáctica)|Primeira Batalha de Bothawui na Grande Guerra Galáctica. ]] Fortificando o planeta com um gerador de Escudo Planetário, a República lançou uma guarnição de 84 Cavaleiros Jedi e 4.000 soldados da República liderados pelo Mestre Jedi Belth Allusis para proteger o planeta do jeito que fizeram contra o renovado Império Sith, que implantou 50.000 soldados para tomar o planeta. Foi apenas os sacrifícios heroicos de centenas da Cavaleiros Jedi e de Soldados da República que lutaram contra a probabilidade impossível. Os defensores da República foram mortos na luta, mas as perdas que eles implantaram no Império Sith obrigou as suas forças a recuar. Guerras Clônicas Nos anos procedentes às Guerras Clônicas, o planeta foi representado no Senado Galáctico por Polo Se'Lab, tentando-se permanecer neutro durante as Guerras. Apesar de sua neutralidade, uma batalha atingiu o sistema. As forças terrestres foram cansadas depois de uma batalha difícil, quando uma frota de Fragatas estelares classe Munificents entraram no planeta para reforçar suas tropas que já estavam lá. Anakin Skywalker usou uma estratégia para pará-los, implantando AT-TEs em asteroides locais para emboscar a frota que vinha de trás. Os Munificentes que estavam sem escudos foram bombardeados. Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|[[Legends:Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker e Dash Rendar em Bothawui.]] Enquanto oficialmente fazia parte do Império Galáctico durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, os imperiais manteram pouca presença no planeta, aparentemente tendo decidido que o planeta não tinha tanta ameaça. Uma figura líder e poucas Tropas Clone eram mantidas no planeta, que estava sob ordens do Império. Durante os primeiros anos do conflito, o agente da Departamento de Segurança Imperial Mar Barezz interceptou um agente Rebelde Tay Vanis em Mesa 291 em Bothawui enquanto Tiree era uma recruta de suporte para a Aliança Rebelde. Ambas as Alianças de Inteligência Rebeldes e Imperiais aparentemente decidiram deixar o planeta, servindo como terreno neutro, ambos puderam espionar uns aos outros sem nenhum conflito aberto. Apesar dessa neutralidade, os espiões Bothanianos conseguiram os planos da Estrela da Mote e os deu para o Moff Imperial Kalast; que por sua vez entregou na mão dos rebeldes. Por isso, o Imperador Palpatine viajou até Bothawui com dois Guardas Reais. O Imperador por si só, abateu centenas de Bothanianos. Acreditando que os planos estaria no planeta Tatooine, Palpatine mandou Darth Vader ao Sistema Tatoo recuperá-los. Pouco antes da Batalha de Endor, em 3 DBY a Rede Espião Bothan e seu líder, Koth Melan, descobriram uma evidência que revelava que o Império transportava cargueiros que levava fertilizantes de Coruscant para Bothawui, que, de fato, que transportava um Computador core, contendo planos imperiais secretos nas construção do projeto. Luke Skywalker, junto à Dash Rendar, viajou à Bothawui para pegar essa informação. Acompanhado de Rendar em seu Cargueiro luminoso YT-2400, o Outrider, e doze Caças Estelares Y-wing BTL-S3 pilotados por onze Bothanos simpáticos à Rebelião e à Aliança e à seu piloto Ace Azzameen, Skywalker, e o seu X-wing pessoal, liderou um ataque para interceptar o cargueiro, uma vez que saiu do hiperespaço para o Sistema Both. Quando a esquadram interceptou o cargueiro, chamado Suprosa, e pediu rendição, revelou seus armamentos pesados e escudos. Antes que Skywalker e Ace pudesse desativar a nave, o cargueiro havia destruido seis Y-wing. Depois de o computador ter sido guardado, foi tomada por uma colônia Bothaniana em Kothlis, onde uma equipe especial tentou descriptografá-la. Depois de uma série de conflitos com a Frota Imperial, os planos foram finalmente entregues ao Cruzador estelar Mon Calamari Independence, onde lá foi revelado os planos com os detalhes de uma construção nova, muito mais poderosa que a Estrela da Morte I. O Imperador teria deliberadamente permitido que os planos falhassem nas mãos da Aliança, afim de liderá-los para uma armadilha na Estrela da Morte II, em órbita na lua santuário de Endor. Foi lá, que o Império Galáctico foi destruído. Era Pós-Guerra Civil O planeta foi um membro fundados da Nova República, embora tenha sido representado indiretamente pelo Senador Borsk Fey'Iya de Kothlis. Quando Fey'Iya foi selecionado como o Presidente da Nova República, Bothawui foi diretamente representado pelo Senador Mak Sezala. thumb|Uma cidade em Bothawui. Durante a Crise do Documento Caamas, o planta foi submetido a vários anti-motins Bothanianos. Leia Organa Solo e Han Solo foram apanhados durante uma desse ataques no centro de registros. Han foi acusado pela morte de um de seus desordeiros. Como a crise escalou, O General Garm Bel Iblis se manteve no planeta. Quando ele e a Nova República se preparavam para ir embora, ele deixou Corran Horn e Wedge Antilles parta guardar o gerador de escudo de um subterfúgio antecipado. A dupla reuniu-se com Moranda Savich, uma empregada de Talon Karrde, que também tentou para com essa tentativa. O trio teve um ligeiro sucesso, como a equipe Inteligência Imperial liderada por Drend Navett manuseou-se para derrubar esses escudos, resultando na Segunda Batalha de Bothawui. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Bothawui e outros planetas do Espaço Bothano foram protegidos pelo Quinquagésimo Grupo de Batalha da Nova República pela Frota Defensiva da Nova República. A frota ficou fora de grande parte da Batalha, como o Chefe de Estado Borsk Fey'Iya queria ter certeza de que o setor estava seguro. Contudo, o povo Bothan serviram em vários papéis, de soldados e oficiais navais. A mais notável contribuição Bothan para a guerra foi o famoso Cruzador de Assalto Bothano, que grande nave de guerra que serviu na frota na Nova República e depois na Frota na Aliança Galáctica. Em 26 DBY, Kyp's Dozen tentou proteger o planeta da Batalha de Ithor. Nos bastidores Em pesquisas primárias, Bothawui foi chamada de Planeta dos Bothanos ou então Bothan. Na romance de Legacy of the Force Sacrifice Bothawui é escrito incorretamente certas vezes. O jogo para PC Star Wars: Rebellion erroneamente coloca que Bothawui estivesse no Setor Sluis, nos Mundos do Núcleo. O setor Sluis se encontra nos Territórios da Orla Exterior. Aparições *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''Child of Light'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' romantização *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Allies'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Kids (revista)'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Sith Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas da Orla Média Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas terrestres Categoria:Planetas aliados à Confederação Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica